


The Mess You've Made

by HiddenPluto



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Heartbreak, Hook-Up, Implied Jakob/Trevor/Asher Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Quickies, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenPluto/pseuds/HiddenPluto
Summary: Aleks is inebriated and smoking in a gas station bathroom. Alec hasn't stopped driving. Both are heartbroken. What happens when two heartbroken men come across each other in an empty gas station bathroom in the middle of the night?





	The Mess You've Made

Aleks takes another puff of his cigarette and finishes it, tossing it to the ground. He looks at the mess he's made but he knows he won't bother to clean it. No one bothers to clean the gas station bathrooms. It's well past two in the morning and Aleks stands alone, not exactly drunk but definitely more than a little tipsy. It's almost a routine at this point. Go to his crummy job in the morning, nap once he gets home, and head straight to the bar to down as much whiskey his body can take. The gas station bathroom is where he goes once the bartender finally kicks him out. He doesn't know why, but it's the only and best place for him to wind down, smoke, and maybe have a quick hook up with God knows who walks through that door. The dim blue lights above him flicker as the Russian stands there, staring at the ground with an empty look, as if he was somewhere else. It isn't everyday the love of your life tells you they need to leave.  
  
It's been a couple weeks, but to Aleks it feels like eternity after eternity. His friends have tried to reach out to him, but nothing's going through. Lindsey tells him things will be rough but in time he'll be okay again. Brett tries to distract him by inviting Aleks to his workout sessions and netflix binges. Aleks ignores it all. Or more like, just pushes it away and sticks to his one-track lifestyle of booze, nicotine, and sex. It's all pointless, really. No amount of damage to his liver, lungs, or mental state will ever compare to the damage James leaving left on his heart.  
  
In all honesty, Aleks knows he's being selfish. But goddamnit, he'd give anything to change it back. He'd give anything to see James' cheesy smile again. He'd give anything to hear James' contagious and whole-hearted laughter or even to hear James yelling at him again. To hear James call him "Aleksandr" once again. And the way it flowed whenever he, and only he, said it. He wants to hear James in the halls of his house, wants to hear James snoring away in his arms. He wants to feel James throw another pie in his face for another Pi Day, he wants to see James walk in through his doors with another ridiculous haul of miscellaneous shit they're going to fuck around with and then discard within the same week. He never wanted to hear James' broken voice tell him that he had to go. He never wanted to see James' eyes tear up when he said he wasn't happy.  
  
But in this world, no one chooses what happens to them or their life. No one gets what they want in the end. Not Aleks, at least. He didn't want James to leave him, but he did. He didn't want to have a life where all he did was the same body-destroying shit everyday. All he wanted was to live a happy life with his boyfriend. But here, a drunk Russian man stands, staring absentmindedly at the dozens of cigarettes he's tossed to the ground within the last hour.  
  
-  
  
Alec hasn't stopped driving. His hands haven't let go of the steering wheel since he stepped into his car. His knuckles were white and beads of sweat raced down his forehead, but nothing was stopping him from going... wherever he was going. Where was he going anyway? Alec couldn't give you that answer. Couldn't even give himself an answer. After he saw his own boyfriend making out with two other dudes at the same time, he just knew he had to go.  
  
It had been nearly six hours. Alec wasn't even thinking, probably wasn't even thinking to start with regardless. For the last six hours, it's just been white noise in his head. Though he wasn't able to think, he knew overall what he did was stupid. Not as stupid as his own boyfriend cheating on him, but stupid nonetheless. He hadn't checked his phone in the time that he's been gone but it had been going off nonstop for two hours straight, gradually buzzing less and less as the hours went by. He couldn't bear to look. Who would it be? Jakob, calling and texting to apologize? His roommates, wondering where in the hell he'd gone? Maybe his mother, begging to know if he was okay or not.  
  
In short, he wasn't. No one would be if they saw the love of their life making out with two strangers they drunkenly brought home that night from some random frat party. Alec had no clue what he was feeling. Sadness? Anger? Who was he angry at, Jakob for cheating? Or himself for not ditching work to accompany Jakob to that party when he had been begging him to? Alec ripped those thoughts away and focused on the road. He didn't want to think; he knew it'd become real if he thought. At this point, he wasn't even looking at signs on the highway anymore, just taking random exits and turns as he pleased. He could've been driving in circles and he would have never noticed.  
  
Alec is about to hit his seventh hour before the adrenaline begins to ware off and he realizes just how exhausted his body is. His hands loosen up at the steering wheel. His breathing becomes hard and raspy when he starts thinking coherently again and realizes what the fuck has happened. Tears are welling up but he sucks them in and pushes them away until he can find a spot to pull over and just sit in his overwhelming emotions and cry and yell and hit whatever isn't too fragile in his car. He's in the middle of an empty parking lot of a gas station just outside of some tiny beat-up town. He pulls himself together after what feels like hours of letting everything out and steps out of the car.  
  
The first thing Alec does is breathe. The air is terrible, but definitely better than a musty car interior for nearly seven hours. He breathes and stands there, just taking in his environment. He has no clue where he is but after the night he's had, he's happy to be anywhere than his apartment. His and Jakob's apartment. He slowly drags himself to the bathroom, knowing he should probably at least freshen up his face after all the crying and screaming he'd just done.  
  
-  
  
Aleks snaps out of his trance when the bathroom door opens. A young Asian man steps in with a sigh, looking disheveled and tired. If Aleks had to guess, he wasn't probably too much older than him, probably just some drunk college kid. His gaze locks onto the young man as he walks over to the sink, washing his face for a solid minute.  
  
Alec looks up from clearing away the tear tracks and sees another guy staring at him from the other side of the bathroom. If he wasn't exhausted, he'd be concerned, but right now, he'd take anything to get tonight off his mind.  
  
"Hey." He said, staring back the man through the mirror.  
  
"Aleks." The man replied. Alec chucked at the similarity in names.  
  
"Alec." Aleks chuckled back, pushing off from the wall he'd been leaning on and walking toward him. Alec turned around to take a look at the older man, absentmindedly staring him up and down.  
  
Aleks wasn't a supermodel waiting to be discovered, oh no. But his look almost had its own sad charm to it. The messy and clearly bleached, unkempt blonde hair, dark circles and eye bags, patchy facial hair. The fashionable demon jacket with wool collar, used sunglasses atop the bleached locks. He reeked of whisky and nicotine, but needless to say, that was definitely not Alec's concern. Aleks chuckled, stepping up to Alec a little too close for comfort, placing a still hand on his hip.  
  
"What's a college kid like you looking up a guy like me for, eh? What are you doing, looking up older dudes in gas station bathrooms at three in the morning?" Alec didn't respond, other than gulping away his arousal and shuddering at Aleks' breath just barely skimming the surface of his neck. Aleks took a step back, looking at the Asian man in front of him.  
  
The best way Aleks would describe Alec is vulnerable. He'd never know what happened to get Alec into such a state, and more than likely, he'd never find out anyway as he'd never see him again, but he's seen this kind of vulnerability before. In himself, mostly. It's what he sees in the mirror when he remembers he has a piece missing. It's what Brett and Lindsey see whenever they find him drunk and unconscious in his living room. It's what his coworkers see every morning as Aleks gets more and more hungover by the day. It's what the bartender sees when Aleks asks for his 8th pint. It's what James saw right before he walked out the door. He hated looking at it. And he'd be damned if he wasn't gonna fuck that look away for the next hour.  
  
Alec looked at the Russian man standing in front of him. Was he checking him out? Even if he was, why did he care? Alec might've given him a look earlier but he didn't mean anything by it, did he? He was in a relationship, wasn't he? Or did it even matter anymore? Jakob was absolutely wasted when he brought those two guys into the apartment. But the stress of that situation and driving nonstop for almost seven hours straight can definitely fuck with you. Before Alec could stop thinking to make a decision, Aleks shoved him to the wall, kissing him hard.  
  
Neither of them could think properly. They couldn't tell how long they were pressed up against the cold plastic stall aside the sinks. All that was real right now were sloppy kisses, involuntary moans, and hands grabbing at places they really shouldn't be. Unknowingly, Alec's hands were placed on Aleks' neck and chest, slowly sliding down just to get a feel for something before Aleks grabs him by the wrist, making Alec snap out of it and look up.  
  
"If you're looking to go a little further," Aleks breathed, eyes empty and dark rather than lustful. "Let's at least not be seen."  
  
He takes his wrist and drags Alec into the last stall by the end of the bathroom. Alec takes a glance at the pile of soggy used up cigarettes on the floor and realizes he might've bit off more than he can chew by coming into this bathroom and making out with some older guy. Alec leans against the poorly tiled concrete wall as Aleks shuts the door. Alec knows there's no stopping now, looking at Aleks anxiously as he comes up to him and starts kissing him again.  
  
Alec doesn't notice it at first, but Aleks' hand has been pressed up against his stomach for the longest, as if debating on what to do with it next. By the time Alec does notice his hand placement, Aleks has already made his decision and begins trailing down, palming the front of his jeans. Alec is almost surprised by how well Aleks is doing with just one hand, undoing his jeans and opening it up so he could gain access to Alec's dick.  
  
Before he knows it, Alec's dick is in Aleks' mouth and he's seeing stars. But this is wrong and he knows it. He doesn't know what's going on back at his apartment. He doesn't know how Jakob's feeling; if he slept with those two guys or straight up kicked them out after Alec ran off. For all Alec knows, Jakob could be begging to who knows what for Alec to come home. But here Alec is, hours away from his apartment, in a gas station bathroom, getting his dick sucked by some dude he's never seen before, and enjoying it. He knows the second it's over he's going straight home. He knows the second it's over he's never going to see this man again. And he knows that all this is going to have to be kept under wraps for as long as he lives. What Jakob did was bad, but at least he was heavily intoxicated and didn't know any better. Alec is having sex with a stranger knowingly behind Jakob's back and he's sure that within an hour, he's going to feel awful about it.  
  
Aleks, on the other hand, has nothing else to lose. As fucked up as it sounds, Alec was merely just a number to him. This was gonna be, what, probably the 18th dude he'll have hooked up with just this month. He's almost gotten used to the routine by now, sucking dick in the same damn bathroom stall. His knees are pretty much almost purple from getting on them all the time. At this point, he's blocked off the moans and hands gripping his hair and shuddering. All he can think about is James. That's what gets him through all this. The memory of James' faces and his voice in bed. The memory of James' taste and feel. That's what he focuses on.  
  
When Aleks feels Alec begin to shake harder and grip his hair tighter, he stops. He moves back up to his him, Alec now desperately holding his face and bringing him closer. Aleks does his best to undo his own pants as fast as he can before Alec can finish, and once he's got it open, he grabs both of their members, spitting on them and moving quickly. Aleks moans into Alec's ear causing to buck up against Aleks' own dick and into his hand. Within a few minutes, Alec finishes first, getting it all over Aleks' shirt and while he's recovering from his climax, Aleks finishes into his own hand.  
  
While Aleks grabs toilet paper to clean up, Alec is gone by the time he turns around. He sighs; most of the guys he hooks up with usually leave that way. They just book it while Aleks cleans up the mess he made. After flushing away the paper, he leans up against the wall he was originally at when Alec first came in and stares at the pile of used up cigarettes on the ground. He laughs. He laughs until he cries, falling onto the floor in a slump. God, he misses James so much but something deep inside of him knows he's never getting him back. As the tears subside, Aleks reaches into his pocket and takes out another pack of cigarettes.


End file.
